


Returning to the Fold

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron's best spy has returned to him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning to the Fold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akzeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akzeal/gifts).



There were few things in this orn and age that could make Megatron focus on a mech. Or a femme for that matter. Sexual gratification was something the young lived for, older mechs and femmes knew that true gratification only came if you found the right one. 

Not romantically, at least not necessarily, though there were feelings involved, always. If it had been a long time since he had seen sexual gratification as necessary, it was longer yet since he had invested anything in something that could be called a relationship. 

With one exception. 

An exception that had now returned to him. As unassuming as ever, circumspect and loyal, almost youngling-like eager to please. But only him, all others got the other side of this mech, the cold, calculating and logical side, the fury that burned bright but oh so controlled. Usually only Lugnut was foolish enough to ignite it, that one never learned… or perhaps he had forgotten. 

Now though... they were alone. Only the stars could see them though the view ports of the ship and it was time to renew something other than loyalty oaths. 

“Shockwave,” he did not make it a question, nor an order. He didn’t have to, the slender but powerful chassis stiffened a little and for a moment he thought that his most loyal servant might ignore him. He could… it was his right after all, Megatron had never forced anyone to his berth. 

“My liege,” so low as to be a figment of his imagination, but the shudder that went though the slender chassis was nothing of the sort. The way the audio antenna flickered back just slightly… 

Shockwave might not have a conventional face plate, but it made him all the more interesting. You had to spent time learning him, learning his responses. 

“You have been gone a long time, Shockwave,” stating the obvious would give him time, and annoy him. Megatron had also learned that in their time together, annoyance got him to decide, time let him do it properly. 

“I have…” the purple mech turned, looked at him with that single impassive optic… If he didn’t know better it would have seemed dismissive. But he saw the stance, the relaxation in the pose. 

Those long legs, so slender as to leave the protoform seemingly unprotected but ending in the most lovely pede armor. The cod piece with its neat guiding strips, delineating the panel in such a way that no one but those that had seen it off would know. 

And then there was that glimmer… in the single optic, so deeply hidden that he could only see it because he knew it was there. Surrender, adoration, devotion… renewed hope. 

Shockwave had never expected him to wait, something that was highly pleasing. He had no time for possessiveness in the one he chose for lover, no matter for how long or short a time. That kind of loyalty deserved rewards, and Shockwave never asked for more than was sensible. 

He let his chassis react to what he was seeing, and the desire he was feeling… had been feeling since he had the slim mech kneeling before him again. Speaking his oath of loyalty again, as if he needed to know that it was still in effect. His panel opened with a click, spike pressurizing eagerly enough to make him smirk at the other. 

There was little hesitation in Shockwave’s response as he too uncovered himself and then crawled onto Megatron’s lap. He knew what he was supposed to do now, did not care that he was humiliated by being made to do everything… he liked it. Just as he liked the rough and tumble kind of humiliation. 

Megatron growled when he felt the tightness of Shockwave’s valve around his spike. The sound coming from the wave of possessive lust that was ignited in him, he did not care what the spy master did with his spike, but the valve was his! And it had not been used in a good long while… he could hear the small suppressed sounds of discomfort from the smaller mech. 

It was up to him to control it though, he was the one who had to bring them both over, trust and humiliation, power and lack of power. 

All in one.

“My liege…” a small pained whimper, but also a sound of near pure ecstasy. Megatron shifted, earning a yelp and then a far louder whimper as he sank his dentals into the smaller mech’s neck plates. He still didn’t touch him with his hands, allowed him nothing but the mark in his most vulnerable plating as a sign of favor. 

He was confident it would be enough. It was more than he had normally allowed the mech, but Shockwave deserved to know that he had been missed… deserved the pleasure such a visible mark would give him. both in terms of immediate gratification, and the humiliation fueled pleasure that walking around with it would grant. 

“Overload, Shockwave,” this time it was an order, carried on a harsh growl. An acknowledgment of his own need to give in, and a warning that his partner had better be able to match. There was no reason to worry, his lover arched and cried out, driving himself down hard on Megatron's spike as his valve spasmed wildly.

He let go himself, enjoying the pleasure, the feel of the valve forcibly expanding as it was filled to overflowing with his transfluid. 

Just as he enjoyed the hot splashes that ended up on his own plating, as lubricant and transfluid were forced to leave the valve. 

Shockwave was shaking when he pulled away, his claws more clumsy than usual as he cleaned up. This was the only time Megatron regretted the lack of a mouth, the only time he considered ordering Shockwave to further humiliate himself and take on his alternate mech form… He knew that his lover would have loved cleaning with his mouth and glossa, had he truly had them. 

And that was why he never asked for his alternate form. Shockwave hated the ungainly, over armored chassis… and he could not used his spike or valve when taking it. 

Megatron had no wish to humiliate him that much, for no enjoyment would be found in it, for either of them. 

“Good enough. I will expect you in my quarters in three joor,” a shaky bow answered his order and he rose, turning to leave the bridge when something occurred to him and he looked over his shoulder at the smaller mech. “Bring a set of stasis cuffs and that toy you use for interrogations…” resuming his walk he magnanimously ignored the half strangled moan. Even Shockwave had limits to his tolerances…

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for the DeviantArt artist & author AKZeal <3
> 
> Beta  
> DinobotLoki


End file.
